thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cause
Ace lives for a cause and he's gonna fulfill it. Lyrics ''1: I stand here waiting for you to sing the song I'll stab that bitch, you're saying, "It's not right this is so wrong?" It's my damn name, and I ask, "What is he doing here?" I won't kill him for you but I know that his ass is queer ''Chorus: I live for yes a cause, a cause, a cause I live for yes a cause-cause Live for yes a cause-cause Live for a way to kill him - don't scream for me Yes a cause, a cause, a cause Killin' the thing that I hate (just know he is gay) Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes (burn his hair off) Killin' the thing that I hate (just know he is gay) Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes (burn his hair off) (A D-A-M C-A-U-S-E) Burn his hair off Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes (A D-A-M C-A-U-S-E) Burn his hair off Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes 2: I have proven my theory, Jamal is a geek I guess Ro, if you say so, some of us like anime One second I'm an ace, then suddenly the ace is me (blam) Mall is just full of shit, now I think shit is full of him Chorus: I live for yes a cause, a cause, a cause I live for yes a cause-cause Live for yes a cause-cause Live for a way to kill him - don't scream for me Yes a cause, a cause, a cause Killin' the thing that I hate (just know he is gay) Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes (burn his hair off) Killin' the thing that I hate (just know he is gay) Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes (burn his hair off) (A D-A-M C-A-U-S-E) Burn his hair off Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes (A D-A-M C-A-U-S-E) Burn his hair off Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes Bridge: Holes, holes Goals, goals, now I'm so sick of Jamal Kill his ass on the call He bet' not hit my bro No more Chorus: I live for yes a cause, a cause, a cause I live for yes a cause-cause Live for yes a cause-cause Live for a way to kill him - don't scream for me Yes a cause, a cause, a cause Killin' the thing that I hate (just know he is gay) Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes (burn his hair off) Killin' the thing that I hate (just know he is gay) Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes (burn his hair off) (A D-A-M C-A-U-S-E) Burn his hair off Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes (A D-A-M C-A-U-S-E) Burn his hair off Shoot his ass up, gettin' holes, holes I-HATE-JAMAL-SO-MUCH Trivia * Ace's cause is to kill Jamal for what he's done to Ro Ro, it also happens to be Bitch Puddin's cause. * When Ace says, "I won't kill him for you..." he's talking about not killing Jamal due to Ro Ro's wishes. * Ro Ro actually defended Jamal's case on him being a geek despite saying that he was a geek before. * When Ace says, "Burn his hair off", he's referencing how Ro Ro loves to play in Jamal's hair and he never lets him. * When Ace says, "Goals, goals", he's saying that his goal is to kill Jamal. ** It also references how multiple people stated that Jamal and Ro Ro together would be relationship goals.